black butler seven minutes in heaven
by Ilovemyapplepie
Summary: this is a seven minutes in heaven. with the black butler characters. please enjoy!
1. introduction

Your pov

I was getting a call from my best friend lizzy ( Elizabeth) Phone conversation " hey y/n!" "hey lizzy!" "I'm throwing a party at my manor and I want you to come!" "um okay. What time?" "at 8:30 pm." don't be late! Bye!" "bye!" I ran to my bedroom. I know it's very unlady like. But I'm really a tomboy in the Victorian ages. So I got my f/c dress. And with some black flats. I tied my h/l h/c hair with a f/c ribbon. I looked at the clock only 30 minutes. I called for my human/demon maid Jessica. I didn't make a contact with her, She only wanted to work for me. I was the last member of the l/n company. We sold gold, sliver, weapons, pottery, books, and everything you could ever want. She got the carriage and started driving to the Milford manor. Jessica helped me up into the carriage. I knew lizzy since we were kids.  
30 minutes later I arrived at the Milford manor. I saw lord Edward( Lizzy's big brother) was outside waiting for me. I began blushing as his skin brushed up against mines. He led me inside. He then bowed and left.. I was walking to the dance floor. Someone tapped on back...it was only ciel. "lady f/n would you accompany me for this dance?" "why yes lord phantomhive I shall.". The song that came up was the tango.

A few minutes later...

Lizzy gets up and yells out"7 minutes in heaven!" 'oh lord no.' all of the men were grinning at me. I gulped. Ciel dragged me by the arm to the circle. I sat between him and Alois. Lizzy grabbed the undertakers hat. All of the women had to walk back inside the ballroom.

After 12 minutes...

All of the men have put things inside the hat. Since I was lizzy's best friend. She insisted I go on first. I Put my s/c hand in the bag and pulled out a...


	2. sebastian

I had pulled out a black rose. I waved it up in the air and yelled out,"who's is this?" I then see a man with jet black hair wearing a butlers outfit coming my way. "hello lady F\n. My name is Sebastian and I do believe that black rose is mine." I handed him the black rose. He then tucked it inside his breast pocket. Grell stood up and said,"alright you two into the closet we go." Sebastian went in first. I was about to walk in until grell grabbed my shoulder and said," don't try anything funny with my sebby-Chan. Got it!" I shook my head. He let go of my shoulder. As I walked in... The door was slammed shut. No way out. I sat against the wall. "lady f\n are you bored?" "very" "very well then I have no choice but to this." "do wha-" he cutted me off by smashing his soft lips against my own. i pull back. "Sebastian what are you doing?!" "showing how much i love you Lady f\n." he kissed me again I wrapped my arms around his pulled my waist up. I wrapped my legs around his torso. He began kissing down my neck, he then found my sweet spot. I accidentally moaned. He just growled back for an answer. He then try's unzipping the back of my dress. He then kissed me again. He began nibbling my bottom lip for entrance. I kept my mouth shut. To open my mouth he grabbed my bottom. Making me gasp. He took the opportunity to stick his cherry flavored tounge inside not missing a spot. our tounges fight for dominance. He grinds himself against me. I keep on moaning. I hear the women outside saying,"she's a lucky girl indeed" and the men would be saying"show off". He grabbed my neck planting love bites down each side. Grell then shouts" 1 more minute!" we begin rushing so that we could fix ourselves. He zips the back of my dress. Grell opened the door. "what the? I thought you guys would be all messy and disorganized. Oh well. Next person." me and Sebastian walk back to the circle as if nothing ever had happened. Before i go to the circle i walk out to the balcony. I was gazing at the stars. I began walking inside. As i entered the ballroom once more i see Sebastian calling me over." lady f\n please meet me in the guest room at 10:00 so that we may play a game."

At 10:00  
I made it to the guest room. I knock on the door. No one answered. I go inside. I see the bed with a heart made of black rose petals. I see Sebastian in the center shirtless. Who knew one hell of a butler could have abs? I walk to him. he then turns his head to see me. I give him a French kiss. He then unzips my dress. We then make our way to the bed. We begin playing our little game for at least 3 hours. I layed down on the bed with my Sebastian wrapping his arms around my fragile waist. This was a night to remember for my entire life.

Around 5 weeks...  
I noticed my stomach getting bigger each day. I decided to ask Sebastian. I knocked on his door. "come in." "sebastian did you notice that I have been craving more food, having morning sickness, and getting a bigger stomach?" "why yes lady f/n." "do you think that I could be pregnant?" "do you want me to check?" "yes please." he walked to me. He placed his cold and pale hand over my bare stomach even after having sex with him I still would blush. And we were secretly dating. No one must know a high class would date a servant. "miss f/n we are expecting twins. A girl and boy." I froze. 'twins! Oh my god! This can't happening!' "twins Sebastian?" "yes indeed my dear." "so Sebastian we are going to become parents? What will my parents say!" "my dear did you forget I am one hell of a butler?" "no my sebby. But do not tell grell" "deal" I walked to the bed and layed my head on Sebastian's pillow. Laying my whole body down. "Sebastian how long must i Wait to give birth?" "well since these kids will be half demon. I would say in a few weeks. Maybe on the 13th of February or the 14th." "okay." I fell asleep. I was then being cuddled to death by prince soma. "miss f/n you are pregnant with Sebastian's kids. Oh this is a Miracle! We must have a baby shower in private. Agni make the plans" "yes my prince." I awoke to a angry Sebastian, over excited prince soma, and a calm Agni. "um hello?" "she's awake!" I looked around and got up. I went into the bathroom and threw up my breakfast. Sebastian held my hair up so it wouldnt ge dirty. I wiped my mouth, then went to the sink to clean , my mouth.

5 weeks later...  
I was due today. I was just walking down the gardens with Sebastian by my side. The whole manor found out even lizzy. She found it cute. My water had broke. I clutched my stomach and yelled,"the babies are coming." everyone inside ran out. They lifted me to the guest bedroom. Sebastian had gotten Madame red. ( this was before she died) she told everyone but Sebastian to leave. He helped me though my labor. After the boy was born. I Noticed that the girl looked like me but had sebastians red eyes. And the boy looked like Sebastian but with my eyes. We named the girl Victoria and the boy victor. Ceil walked in with Lizzy yelling," oh my god ceil looks like we're gonna be godparents.!" the only response she got was ,"oh yay." I rolled my eyes. I pecked Sebastian's lips catching him off guard. When the two young ones disappeared. Sebastian got on one knee and proposed to me. The ring was a ruby red. He said if I were ever to marry a demon I must become one. We chose to marry the next day here at the manor.

Next day ...  
I got married. Sebastian said I would stop aging at the age of 18. Like he did. Our two kids began to grow faster than the average child. Nothing could be better than this. This is truly my happily ever after. (A.N. sorry I didn't type the wedding scene. I can't imagine stuff like this.)

The end.


	3. alois

I picked out a rubber spider? I waved it in the air. I then see I believe a girl because of the really short shorts they wear. But it turns out to be just some boy. I believe this was Alois trancy? Wasn't he the mortal enemy of ceil phantomhive? Oh well. Wait what! Oh lord no! Alois was my child friend. He was kidnapped so young. He returned with some butler who's name is claude. I went into the closet. Alois went in second. Grell shut the door behind us. 'Damn it' " and what are we doing now?" i turn my head. He's just leaning against a shelf. I walk to him and say,"whatever you want." he smirked evily. ' I shouldn't have told him that.' I start backing up to the wall. "where are you going y/n? The fun is right here!" he began pointing at himself. I waited for his slap. But instead a very forceful kiss. Our lips moved in sync. His arms slithered around my waist bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing me closer to him. He began nibbling the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I opened a bit. I noticed one thing. Me and Alois were about the same age. Thirteen. My birthday was the day after his which was on June 21st. (I'm just guessing. I don't know) and that was all. I wrapped my legs around his torso. He rammed me against the wall. I let out a loud moan. Only to hear Sebastian and claude chuckling. 'I bloody swear...' he kept grinding against me. I kept on moaning. "Alois." he chuckled in the kiss. ''times up!' and thats when grell opened the closet door causing me and him to fall down. "seems you to we're having a bit of 'fun'" "grell shut up." "whatever you say y/n - chan" I walked away but only to be grabbed by my wrist? I looked back to see Claude. "is there anything you need Claude?" "why yes Madame. My highness has requested your presence in the guest room in..." he checked his clock. " 2 minutes." "okay. Thank you." and he walked off. I began walking to The guest room. The clock ticked 12 a.m. As I walked into room... I see Alois on the bed staring outside the window. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around and gave Me a fierce kiss. He starts to tug the back of my f\c dress leaving me in my corset. I tug down his shirt and leave him in his boxers. We crawl into the bed and become one with each other.

The next morning...

I felt sick and happy. I was happy because now me and alois became one and sick because... I ran to the bathroom throwing up my dinner from last night. Alois came in smirking. " hello my dear" I turn around and blush seeing he was naked. " do you like what you see y\n?" I peck him on the cheeks and ask," my darling did you use any protection last night?" he began blushing like a perfect ripe tomato. " was I?" I began blushing. " alois I was supposed to get my time of the month yesterday. Yet I havent. I'm guessing we're gonna be parents." he was smiling and rubbing my bare belly. " I will try to be the best father ever my love"

10 months later to skip the pregnancy...

It was October 30. The baby was due today or that was what the doctor said and today was also my birthday. Alois was very protective of me since he found out we were expecting kids. I was walking around the garden with Hannah talking about me and alois's future. I felt a sharp pain in the lower area of my stomach. I yelled and clutched my stomach at the same time. It hurt like bloody hell. " Hannah the baby is coming" "hold on mistress" the triplets carry me inside to the guest room in the trancy manor. The boys left me and Hannah. I saw alois rush in. " what's with all the yelling?!" " your highness it seems your child is arriving a bit too early" "what! Why didn't you say anything Hannah? Do something to help her!" "yes your highness" he ran to me holding my hand. He kept telling me we would live happily ever after, that he would try his best to be a father at the age of 15. ( pretend your both now betrothed) i yelled in pain"aaahhh!" i heard two cries from different people. 'werent we only expecting one?' "mistress it appears you have a boy and girl identical twins" I tried to get up but alois was pushing me down and was clutching my boob. I asked Hannah to give me the newborns. "aren't they beautiful y\n?" "yes alois. They are." we named the girl Victoria and the boy victor. Victoria was mostly like me but some of her father with the sneakiness. Victor was alot like his father but without the bipolar and had my intelligence. We are the trancy family. Me and alois were married in the afternoon and became demons like our children thanks to Hannah. She was a really motherly maid. She cared for everyone she chose her and timber to be the children's godparents. And we lived happily ever after...


End file.
